The specific aims of the proposed research program are: 1) to examine the impact of alcohol on cognition, specifically, on perceptions of risk and benefits associated with various sexual behaviors, and 2) to examine the impact of these risk appraisals on risk-taking behavior, taking into consideration the role of alcohol and of other potential moderating variables. Three a studies will be conducted. In Study 1, survey methodology will be used to examine relationships among components of the Risk Appraisal Model (described within): personality, alcohol use, alcohol expectancies, risk appraisals and risky behavior. Next, two laboratory studies will examine directly the impact of alcohol on risk appraisals. In study 2, sober women will rate the risk and benefits associated with various sexual behaviors. Study 3 will involve examination of the effects of alcohol, administered using the balanced placebo design, on risk appraisals and intention to engage in risky sexual behaviors. Findings from this program of research will have theoretical implications regarding the cognitive effects of alcohol, risk appraisals and risky behaviors. Further, they will have practical implications for reducing risky sexual behavior among young women, with the goal of reducing the negative consequences of such behaviors (e.g., unwanted pregnancy, AIDS).